


Heartbeat

by AchillesMonkey



Series: FitzSimmons Fics [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Fitz, Autistic Fitzsimmons, Autistic Simmons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e14 The Devil Complex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Meltdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Based on the prompts: 'Jemma helping Fitz through a meltdown' and "Listen to my heart."This takes place during 5x14, but the Doctor is actually a manifestation from the fear dimension because I am rejecting what happened in canon so hard.





	Heartbeat

Fitz paced around as he talked, his hands flapping in front of him. “I’m sorry. This is my fault. This is my fault. If I’d just—if I could have just worked out how to sh—shut the rift sooner, then—then my greatest fear wouldn’t be—” He trailed off and stared at Mack sitting on the floor. 

Tears filled Fitz’s eyes as he realized how much danger the team was in. And he couldn’t even come up with a fucking solution! He let out a yell and punched the wall. He punched the wall again and again and again, barely aware of the voices behind him calling out his name, of Mack yelling at him to calm down. He felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing, giving him pressure. He punched the wall a final time and then just stared, unseeing, at the hole he’d made as tears ran down his face.

“Fitz, can you hear me?” Jemma asked. He could, but he wasn’t able to respond. Jemma seemed to understand because she kept talking. “I’m going to take your left hand and walk with you to our room.”

Once they were in their room, Jemma had Fitz sit on the bed and put the weighted blanket they’d taken off the Zephyr in his lap. “I’m going to check out your right hand now, Fitz,” she told him.

Fitz sat there and rubbed the soft material of the weighted blanket as Jemma cleaned the cuts and bandaged his hand. When she was done, she took off his shoes, pulled off his suit jacket, and unbuttoned his shirt before taking that off too. “Lie back,” she said. “You haven’t slept. You need to rest.”

“I don’t have time,” Fitz said as he lay back on the bed. He rubbed the tears from his face. “I need to come up with a solution.”

“You won’t be able to come up with a solution if you’re sleep deprived,” Jemma told him as she put the weighted blanket over him. She took off her own shoes and jacket and lay down next to him on the bed. “Listen to my heart.” More tears came as Fitz shifted so he could rest his head against Jemma’s breast. She ran her fingers through his hair and let him cry.

For a while, Fitz was unable to focus on anything other than crying. Slowly, he became aware of the comforting pressure of the weighted blanket, Jemma’s fingers stroking his head, and the sound of Jemma’s heartbeat in his ear. He focused on the sound and took deep breaths as he tried to gain control and stop crying. He was exhausted. He knew it wasn’t healthy, staying up night after night, but when he had a problem to solve, it was very difficult for him to think about anything else until it was solved.

“Go to sleep, Fitz,” Jemma whispered as she wiped the tears away with gentle fingers. “I’ll stay right here.” Fitz closed his eyes and allowed the sound of his wife’s heartbeat to lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos/comments!!! This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Gif reactions
>   * Keyboard smashing
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
>  
> 
> I do tend to reply to all comments. If you would prefer me to not reply to your comment, please include *whisper* in your comment, and I will appreciate, but not reply.
> 
> Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com)


End file.
